We'll stand by them
by Roxas Itsuka
Summary: Set during family day. What if Lonnie had stood up for the VK's? How differently would things have turned out? Slightly edited recently.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of its characters**

 **This has been slightly edited because there were somethings I wanted to include but didn't get the chance last time.**

 **Lonnie's POV**

It had been a good day for me, well as good as it can get here in Auradon. The weather was nice, people were chatting with one another and getting along. Some played croquet while others helped themselves to the food at the buffet. Since it was family day most of the students, me included, were mingling with their and others families. Why just before some of us were singing **"be our guest"** led by the soon to be crowned King of Auradon Prince Ben. After the song, I went and spoke to my parents who were enjoying the party. They asked me about me about school and even commented on my hair.

"Mal did it for me," I told them.

"Mal?" Mulan asked confused. "Who is she?"

I felt slightly nervous about answering. Given who Mal was, and what she had done to make her hair that way. Then again, there may have been nothing to worry about. Her parents were among the more accepting of Ben's proclamation to give the VK's a chance of living a normal life.

"Mal is Maleficent's daughter," I told them.

Dad shifted his eyes slightly, mom looked a little surprised. I wasn't surprised by this. Maleficent was the Mistress of All Evil after all, the evilest villain that had ever lived. Hearing her name was enough to scare anyone.

"Well that was nice of her," Shang said. "Did she use magic?"

Well, nothing gets by my dad.

"Yes. It just made my hair grow out though," I explained. "She did it for Jane and some other girls as well."

My dad frowned at hearing that. Magic wasn't really illegal but it was discouraged. There were very few individuals that actively used it nowadays.

"I don't any trouble with it. A couple of hair spells will do no harm," Mulan interjected. I was grateful that she was so understanding. "Why not introduce us to them sometime? I'm curious to know what they're like."

"I'd love to. They're actually here now I'll just see if I can find them," I said as I left to search for my friends.

I saw some of them on the big green space. Carlos was playing with Dude. Evie was talking with Queen Belle. Mal and Jay were playing croquet separately. Everything seemed perfect. That is until this happened.

I saw Mal start talking with Queen Leah, Audrey's grandmother. They appeared to be getting on just fine until Audrey came along. When she noticed Mal standing there she glared at the purplette and made Leah aware of who she was by referencing what happened to her mother Aurora. Leading to this.

"You," Leah exclaimed horrified. This caught everyone's attention. "How is it you are here? And how have you stayed so young?"

Leah thinks Mal is Maleficent. Mal must look a lot like her mother then.

"Queen Leah it's alright. Maleficent is still on the Isle. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation, to give the new generation a chance," Ben reasoned.

"A chance to what Ben destroy us," Leah countered.

I flinched at that statement. That was bit much.

"You haven't forgotten, have you? The poison apples and the spells. The spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first words, her first steps, I missed it all," Leah exclaimed with anguish in her voice. "You mustn't trust her."

I can understand why she's upset, and she had a right to be, but at the same time it's with the wrong person. Mal wasn't the one who cursed Aurora, she wasn't even born then. She didn't deserve to be scorned for what her mother did.

"I'm sorry," Mal apologized while reaching out to Leah.

I couldn't believe it. She was apologizing for something she hadn't actually done. I could see the look in her eyes. It was a mixture of guilt and remorse.

"Go away. Stay away from her," Chad warned as he shoved Mals hand away.

Great, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Don't do this Chad," Ben told him.

"What," Chad replied not hiding the disbelief in his voice. "They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way okay uh-huh."

"I doubt they would teach them any of those things, especially when they never treated their own children that way," I thought sadly.

I couldn't help but remember that one moment when they were in the kitchen making cookies, the one time I asked about their parents and where they were from. I was curious since they had lead very different lives than the rest of us until now. I'm honestly surprised no one else was curious.

" _You know I thought even villains love their kids."_

I really did believe that, they were their children, why wouldn't they love them. Then again, the Isle wasn't Auradon, things worked differently there. I had only begun to realize that shortly after the VK's arrived. I could still remember the looks on their faces when I said that. They so sad, as if they were wishing with all their hearts for it to be true. I had cried that time, how could I not, it was such a sad situation. They dried it off and sent me away assuring that it was alright, but deep down I knew it wasn't. I cried in my room afterward without anyone's knowledge.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend," Chad sneered at Mal.

What! She did not.

"You enjoy hurting people," he said jabbing a figure at Jay.

People get hurt in sport, it happens all the time.

"And you. Your nothing but a gold digger and a cheater," he said to Evie while turning his head to everyone around him. He wore a smug grin.

Ok, now that was going too far. Especially since he's done the exact same thing.

The VK's looked angry now. Evie took out what appeared to be a small mirror.

"Mirror Mirror in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie asked the mirror while pointing it at Chad.

His face came up. I'd known what the Evil Queen's magic mirror could do from history. It always answered questions it was asked truthfully. It made perfect sense that Chad's face came up.

"What, come on," Chad exclaimed in disbelief as he moved to smack her hand away.

That did it. I had had enough. I quickly moved to catch Chad's hand before it reached Evie. I held it tightly and pulled it back. My action earned shocked reactions from everyone present. I stood in front of Ben and the others.

"I think that's enough out of you Chad," I said harshly.

He looked surprised at what I said but quickly regained composure.

"Lonnie, what are you doing?" Chad asked confused.

"Stopping you form raising your hand to a girl," I replied. "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's wrong to this sort of thing?"

"She's a villain, they're villains, just like their parents," Chad reasoned snobbishly.

"Why?" I asked politely. "Why are they villains?"

Chad looked at me like he couldn't believe his ears. Audrey gave me a look of pure outrage. I didn't care though.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said," he asked.

"Believe me I heard every word," I responded coolly. "And now it's time you listened to what I have to say since you seem to be overlooking a few things."

Most looked at me confused. Doug and Fairy Godmother were looking at me with concern. I couldn't see my parents but I knew they were watching.

"First of all Mal did not steal Ben from Audrey. He broke up with her after the game and then asked Mal out, everyone including you saw it. A few minutes later she made you her boyfriend by kissing you and saying that she did need Ben's 'pity date'," I exclaimed.

The crowd gasped. Leah looked at her granddaughter stunned. Aurora and Philip gazed at their daughter with disappointment.

"Jay doesn't enjoy hurting people, he enjoys playing sports where people get injured all the time. That doesn't make him a villain," I continued.

I really had everyone's attention now.

"Also calling Evie a gold digger and a cheater is incredibly rich coming from you," I said with a bit more anger. "Especially since you've done it on more than one occasion."

Chads face turned slightly pale. That's when Fairy Godmother intervened.

"What do mean?" she asked seriously.

"Chad manipulates girls into doing his homework by promising them with dates if they do. All the while sitting back and taking it easy. Cheerleaders, princesses, you name it, he used them. He even did the same with Evie, he promised to go out with her if she did his science homework. However, when it was done he started going out with Audrey at the game right in front of her," I explained.

The majority of the crowd looked on in disbelief. Chads parents just stared at him in complete shock. Realising what was happening Chad regained his composure and spoke.

"That's a lie. I would never do anything like that," he declared.

"Yes you would," Doug interrupted. "I was there in the bleachers when you spoke with Evie. You flirted with her into getting her to do your homework."

"No you weren't," Chad angrily retorted before realizing what he'd just said.

He really wasn't that smart.

"She uses her mirror to cheat in class," Chad tried to shift the blame back to Evie.

"I admit I used it once during class to avoid getting into trouble," Evie confessed nervously. "I also used it to correct some of my homework, some, not all. However, I did use it to do all of Chad's homework so I would have time to do mine. I stopped using though after the last test. I got a B so realized that I didn't need it to be smart. Up until now, I haven't used it."

There was silence. I was getting a bad feeling when Doug spoke up again.

"I can verify that as the truth. However, you should know when Evie refused to do Chad's homework after he started dating Audrey he stole her mirror, gave it to Mr. Deley and tried to have her expelled. Fortunately, she passed her test so that didn't happen," he said.

"I-I-I did not," Chad stuttered.

"Yes you did," Doug countered. "I was there. You know, you can act as high and mighty as you want but you are an even bigger villain than any of them are."

Chad was speechless. He had probably never been insulted so badly in his life. Doug was really glaring at him now, and he wasn't the only one. I had just noticed that several females now glaring at Chad. Most likely the girls he'd used so far. The principal didn't look convinced.

"Here," Evie said nervously holding out her mirror to Fairy Godmother. "If you want to verify it all then use this. But, since I was the one who cheated just expel me, please don't punish the others."

I could sense the fear in her voice, she obviously didn't want to be expelled. Still, I thought it was admirable she was trying to protect her friends. Fairy Godmother stared at the mirror for a few seconds until she spoke again.

"That won't be necessary dear. I believe you. And I'm not going to expel you Evie or your friends. While I am not happy about you cheating I do understand you were taught to behave differently. You are clearly trying to change, being honest is the first step to that. Which is why I will let it slide this time, however, if you do it again I won't be so nice," she informed the bluenette.

"Thank you," Evie beamed.

I was glad she wasn't getting into trouble. There was still something to deal with though.

"I can't say the same for you though Chad, considering yours has gone on for a lot longer," the principal said. She then addressed the students around her. "How many girls here have been swayed into doing Chad's homework for him?"

Shockingly, at least thirty girls raised their hands. That was when Chad's parents stepped forward.

"Chad Charming explain yourself," his father shouted.

Chad didn't respond. He didn't have a way to get out of this one.

"Aside from grounding you, you'll be receiving several punishments for what you've done," Cinderella interjected.

Chads face went pale. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Why are you all defending them," Audrey piped up. "They're villains, just like their parents."

I sighed deeply. I was beginning to get tired of this.

"Give it a rest Audrey. Several people here were raised by villains yet they still turned out good," I stated.

"Like me," Cinderella pointed out.

"And me," Snow White said coming forward.

"And me," Rapunzel added. "And even though he is not here today, I am sure Quasimodo would agree given that he was a raised by a villain also."

When Ben's proclamation had been announced, they had been the heroes most approving of it. Aladdin and Eugene Fitzherbert were also supportive of it. Speaking of them.

"I used to be a thief that only cared about himself, yet I changed," Eugene exclaimed.

"As was I. If we changed then there's no reason they can't," Aladdin added.

That shut Audrey up completely. There was one final issue to address.

"Queen Leah," I addressed the Queen. "I get that your upset, and you have every right to be, but you're mad at the wrong person. Mal wasn't the one who cursed your daughter. She wasn't even born when it happened."

The queen looked away in shame.

"When did you get so friendly with them?" Chad asked.

Well, that was an easy one.

"Unlike you, I've actually tried to get to know them. The same can be said for Ben, Doug and Jane," I explained. "They've lived relatively different lifestyles to us. So why wouldn't I want to get to know them."

Chad looked like he didn't a counter for that.

"Well said Lonnie," Ben applauded. "I've said this before and I'll say it again. They aren't their parents, none of us are, so why treat them as such? I made this proclamation to give them a chance at a normal life, mostly because they hadn't done anything to deserve being imprisoned on the Isle. I hope you can all understand that."

No one said anything else. I glanced at my parents and saw that they were grinning at me, pride in their eyes. Chads parents led him away with Fairy Godmother. Audrey's parents began having what looked like a serious conversation with her. People resumed talking with one another. I turned to the VK's to see they were staring at me. Jay was the first to speak.

"Thank you," he said.

"No one other than Ben has ever done that for us," Carlos interjected.

"I meant every word of it," I replied. "I know that things haven't exactly been easy for you all."

"It was still really nice of you, and brave," Mal said.

"You did a good job Lonnie, and you too Doug," Ben said. "I'm glad at least some of you are making an effort."

"Now that it's out of the way let's just enjoy the rest of the day," Doug said.

I was relieved that things had returned to normal and we were all enjoying ourselves.

"Hey Lonnie would you like me to help you with your dress for tomorrow," Evie offered. "I have some really good ideas."

That sounded very good to me. Evie had a really good fashion sense.

"I'd love that. But first would you guys like to meet my parents, they were interested to meet you," I said.

"That sounds good," Mal replied.

And together we all headed off to meet my parents. The rest of the day went by smoothly, there were no incidents. People even started to act nicer towards the VK's. It seemed my speech had made an impact.

At the time I didn't know it, but, what I had done that day was the deciding factor in what my friends would do for the coronation, as well as from then onward.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? Seeing the movie it always bothered me how no one stood up for Mal and her friends. I've never seen a fanfiction where someone else stands up for them besides Ben and themselves. Lonnie was perfect because she understood the situation of the VK's better than most at the time and I wish she had stood up for them, I wished for Doug too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


End file.
